


Tea, Aspirin, and a Knight in Shining Armor

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Childcare, F/M, Fluff, Other, meet at a gig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: You get hurt at a gig, and Dan saves you and offers to take you back to his flat.





	Tea, Aspirin, and a Knight in Shining Armor

You’d been looking forward to this night for far too long, having purchased the tickets for this gig almost 6 months in advance. It was going to be a small, intimate gig for one of your favorite bands, childcare. Your heart was racing from excitement as you stood outside the venue, ticket in hand. There were only a few minutes until doors and you wanted to get a good place inside. 

“Hey, uh - excuse me, sorry, have you seen a guy, slightly taller than me, beard, and probably a shirt with cats on it?” A tall, dark haired man with brilliant blue eyes asks you, fidgeting uncomfortably slightly. “I was supposed to meet him here but I don’t see him anywhere in the queue.” He motions to the line behind you. 

Biting your lip, scouring your memory for this mysterious missing man, you shake your head. “No I- I don’t think so, sorry...” you say, feeling slightly bad for being unhelpful. 

“Fuck, it’s alright though, thanks anyways,” he says, running a hand through this dark hair. A slight smirk graces his lips. “I suppose this is what I get for being late to everything all the time.” The way his laugh intertwines with his words makes something in your stomach flutter. He was very....adorable.

You smile softly up at him, noticing the dimples on his freckled cheeks. A moment of silence passes and he’s still standing in front of you. “I’m Dan by the way,” he interjects, offering a hand. You take it, shaking it quickly before offering your own name. 

Suddenly, the line ahead of you starts moving quickly toward the entrance.... looks like you were too busy with Dan to notice that it was now doors. “Well, looks like we got to go... enjoy the gig!” You say turning on your heel and giving him a small wave over your shoulder. Sure this stranger was cute and charming, but you cared about the gig way more. 

—  
A few songs into the set, you notice a slightly familiar face in the corner of your eye. Tall? Dark, messy hair? Blue eyes behind tortoise shell glasses? Must be Dan surely enough. You tear your eyes away from the stage for a moment, just long enough to look to your left and confirm that it is Dan standing a person away from you. Some part deep inside you wants to go over to him and wonders if he’s thinking the same thing about you. 

You’re snapped out of your reverie by the ending of the song, and a flaring of the stage lights. You had an incredible view, practically first row, which was way more incredible than you’d could’ve ever imagined. It was easy to lose yourself in the upbeat songs that you’ve scream-sang along to so many times. 

Someone’s shoulder collides into yours and you’re pushed to floor, more bodies shove against you and your head hits the hard floor. Dozens of pairs of feet filling your vision. Pushing yourself up on your elbows, a large hand with slender fingers reaches down to help you up. You gratefully take the hand, not realizing who it belonged to. 

Head spinning, you unconsciously put and arm onto the person who just helped you up to start yourself.

“Are you alright?” The person shouts over the loud music. You knew that voice. Of course you had to fall and get nearly trampled right in front of Dan. He places a hand on your waist to steady you. 

“My head...” you mumble, touching a hand to your forehead gently. The immediate pain told you that was not the best idea. A throbbing pain began from the base of your skull all the way to right behind your eyes. 

“Come on let’s get you out of here,” Dan says, quieter than before. He keeps a hand on your waist as he leads the two of you to the entrance of the venue. Every step you take seems to cause another place on your head to hurt, and by the time you make it to the doors, your eyes are squeezed shut. 

A warm hand brushes some hair away from your face and you flinch away, the slightest bit of touch being unbearable. “Shit that doesn’t look good. I should call an ambulance, head injuries are really serious,” Dan says all too quickly, fishing through his pockets for his phone. Your hand shoots out to stop him. 

 

“No! No, really it’s probably not that serious,” You refute. Not to mention, you would not be able afford those kind of medical bills. Despite the pain still being pretty bad, it was not worth a hospital trip. 

Dan, looking very unimpressed with your argument, pulls out his phone anyway and opens up the phone. He pauses before dialing to give you a hard, and serious look, his blue eyes turning icy and cold. “It is serious, you could have a concussion or who knows what!” 

You place a hand on his shoulder- partly to keep yourself upright- and stare up at him. “I’m begging you, please don’t call. I’ll be fine, okay?” He stares back at you intensely, a moment of electricity charged silence passing. You breathe a sigh of relief when he finally puts his phone back into the pocket of his denim jacket. 

“Okay, but I’m not just gonna let you out on the streets of London like this.” Dan takes your hand off of his shoulder and takes his hand in yours. “How bout you come to my flat and you could have a cup of tea and probably some much needed painkillers?” 

Your heart flutters, and you force yourself to break eye contact for a brief moment to have a chance of thinking clearly about this situation. Going to a person you just met barely an hour ago’s flat? Sure, he was cute, and very kind… Dan did have a point, you were certainly in no state whatsoever to somehow make it back to yours on your own. A cup of tea did sound good. You squeeze his hand and look back at him. 

“Okay, you’re right. Thank you,” You say, nodding sheepishly. 

 

Dan’s eyes light up, pleased that you agreed to let him help you. “Great. I don’t live to far from here- it’s just about a five minute walk.” 

What did you get yourself into? 

\---

Dan’s flat was not really what you expected, if you’re being completely honest. Although you’re not quite sure what it was that you were expecting. It was clear that he had roommates, two at the least. Not to mention the random tree stump that was next to a coffee table. But nevertheless, the flat seemed to match Dan, it was homey and… endearing. 

You were currently sat on a sofa, while Dan was boiling water for tea. He had given you some aspirin before disappearing into the kitchen, which you were eternally grateful for. Sitting further back into the couch, and trying to ignore the persisting pain, you close your eyes. Since when were you tired? Or do the lights just hurt your eyes too much? Regardless of reason, you had somehow become very cozy on this semi-stranger’s couch. 

“You okay there?” You hear Dan shout from the kitchen. You internally roll your eyes. 

“Dude,” You laugh. “I’m fine! Well as fine as I could be.” You open your eyes, and catch Dan walking toward you, a cup of tea in each hand. 

“Just making sure, I wouldn’t want you to faint on my watch,” He chuckles, handing you one of the cups. The familiar warmth seeps into your hands as you gratefully take it from him. He smiles at you, a crooked front tooth peeking out. What a guy. He takes a seat across from you on the tree stump. So that’s why that’s there? You try and fail to hide your giggle behind the mug. 

His features change, and he pushes up the sleeves of his shirt. “What’s so funny? Or have you gone hysterical from hitting your head?” He says, trying to hide his insecurity. 

“Well first of all, why do you have a random tree stump in your living room? And second of all, I don’t know… You’re cute.” Feeling the tips of your cheeks redden, you smile down into your cup. 

“Now you are delusional. Maybe I should’ve taken you to the hospital, after all.” He laughs again, then clears his throat. “Speaking of, how’s your head?”  
“Still hurts, but hopefully the painkillers will kick in soon.” You sip on your tea. “Thank you for saving me back there, I probably would’ve been trampled. Sorry you had to miss out on the rest of the gig though,” You say, feeling slightly bad that this man has been so kind and generous to you, and you don’t really have anything to offer in return. 

“Oh it’s no problem really, I’ve seen them plenty of times. I’ve actually seen way too much of them, especially Ed, really.” Dan shifts on the log. 

“How do you mean?” You ask, utterly confused. 

“I’m kinda his roomate.” 

You choke on your tea. “W-what?” It’s safe to say you weren’t expecting that. Setting down the cup, you rub your hands on your jeans, unsure of what to do with them. 

“Yeah,” He laughs. “I live with him and two other mates of mine. They’re all at the gig right now,” He adds, nodding. There’s a moment of awkward silence before either of you speak again.

“You never answered my question.” You look back at Dan, who raises his gaze to yours. He gestures for you to continue. “Why the fuck do you have that log?” You can’t help but giggle, of all the ways you thought tonight would end up, it was definitely not including this conversation. 

He looks you straight in the eyes and says “Well, the thing is… this log… it’s kinda my wife. We’re married,” He deadpans. 

You raise an eyebrow. “I take it you’re a fan of Twin Peaks.” He eagerly nods. 

“It’s only the best television show out there,” He says, so excitedly that his voice goes high and raspy at the end. 

“So that would make you what... the Log Man?” You can’t help but burst out into laughter, this was an interesting conversation. “Ow, okay, I’ve just discovered it hurts to laugh,” You say, tenderly touching your head. 

“That’s a shame, because you have beautiful laugh,” Dan says tenderly, standing up and moving over to be next to you on the sofa. The sudden close proximity and his comment have you blushing again. Dan places a gentle hand on your chin, and guides your face to look at his. His gaze is concerned and calculating. “That’s definitely bruising,” Referring to the bump on your head. A moment passes between you, and your gaze drops to Dan’s lips. You want to kiss him. But before you can, he releases your chin and pops up. “You know, I’ll go get you some ice to put on that.” 

Your lips part, as if to say something, or to stop him but nothing comes out. He returns, not a minute later with a bunch of ice wrapped up in a towel. You take it from him, and gingerly place it on your forehead. “Um, thanks.” You expect him to sit across from you on the log again, but he instead sits next to you, his thigh touching yours. 

Dan suggests maybe watching a movie or some tv and you choose the latter. Predictably, he chooses Twin Peaks, which you had both seen multiple times. Conversation starts, first about the odd television show, and then drifting to deeper topics, the show becoming the soundtrack for your dialogue. You find out some of his history, and you even suspect he’s told you things he’s never said out loud. You’re honored. You reciprocate, telling him about your life and your hobbies. If you weren’t falling for him before, you definitely were now. You couldn’t help but admire the way his features relax with contentment when he talks about writing songs (he’s in a band), and the way he can’t wipe that stupid smile off his face when he talks about somethings he loves. And his eyes and his mouth and that crooked tooth and well, everything. 

The show pausing, and the abrupt silencing of your soundtrack stopped your conversation. The screen read “Are you still watching Twin Peaks?” And you realized that it’s probably gotten very late. 

“I should probably get going,” you say reluctantly, looking for your coat. The pain from your head has finally reduced to a dull ache and you hadn’t shown any signs of a concussion. 

Dan stands up, making way for you to put on your coat. “I had a really nice time talking to you, y/n,” Dan says sincerely. 

“Me too-“ you walk toward the door slowly, not wanting to leave. “-thank you again for saving me and making sure I was alright.” You go in for a hug, reaching up onto your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck. His hands linger on your waist as you pull away and you miss his warmth. 

“It was my pleasure, and thanks for the company.” He releases you from the embrace and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

Standing in the doorway, you smile at him, unsure of what to do in this slightly awkward situation. 

“I’m so grateful for tonight, is there anything i can offer you in return?” You ask, raising your eyebrows. 

“Your number?” Dan says, smirking. 

And all you can do it smile back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-shot!!!! Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!


End file.
